1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a moving type three-dimensional road that is useful as a temporary overhead road during road surface repair work, and further that is useful as a replacement for a girder of a bridge or an overhead road.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, during road repair or the like, it was a common practice to block the repair region and process traffic through a detour and restricted lanes.
In addition, a moving type three-dimensional road was employed. As one example of the prior art with reference to FIG. 31, an emergency bridge 01 is provided with three connected pony truss type main trusses 02. The bottom of the effective span of each main truss 02 is supported by supports 03. Each main truss 02 is divided into a plurality of spans, and the respective span main trusses 02a, 02b and 02c are integrated by pin-connections.
The respective supports 03 are provided with fixing means for obtaining a support reaction force by jack operations and a traveling mechanism of a caster type using tires, and can travel onto a predetermined road surface to be repaired.
Through the provision of a detour and the restriction of lanes which were effected in the prior art during road surface repair at a general road or at an overhead road, it has become hard to prevent traffic jams due to the increase in traffic in recent years and the difficulty in providing effective detours in towns and cities.
The aforementioned moving type three-dimensional road in the prior art is an enormous structure and is heavy. Since a crane is necessary to assemble the road at the working location, it take a long time to assemble the road to and at the repair spot of the road. Accordingly, the aforementioned moving type three-dimensional road in the prior art involved the problem that the time for repairing a road cannot be reduced much, and since the weight is great, the positions for supporting the moving type three-dimensional road were limited to the proximities of expansion joints on a girder of an existing overhead bridge, and so, repair of the expansion joints became impossible.